


Something to Look Forward To

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: retrouvaille [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Romance, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: "Well, I like you, in a, like, I want to go Olive Garden with you and get wine drunk then go for a walk in the park and laugh at stars we can't see, kind of way."Lafayette didn't know what to say. Ideally, they wouldn't have to say anything, they could roll over and kiss him and have Alex know what they mean by how their lips touched his skin. They wanted to tell him everything at the same time, how sometimes they would lose their breath when Alex brushed his hair over his shoulder, how their heart fluttered when he laughed and every time he'd ever touched them whether on purpose or by accident. How meeting Alex felt like fate and not coincidence, how loving him felt like the only thing they were born to do.They blinked, realized they were staring at him. "I think 'like' sounds childish," they mumbled, "but yeah, okay."* can be read as a one shot!!





	Something to Look Forward To

Alex was so beautiful, dark hair like waves falling against Lafayette's pillow as he struggled to catch his breath. His ribs jutted out of his skin as his chest heaved, all tan skin covered in goosebumps and sharp edges where his bones tried to escape his skin. Lafayette wanted to stare at him forever, wrap their arms around Alex and pull him as close as he could get, then never let him go. They wanted to keep him.    
  
Their thoughts were interrupted as Alex got up, scanning the room for his clothes. Lafayette's heart sunk, fear pooling in their chest. The walls seemed to slant inwards toward them, closing them in and suffocating them. Was this a one night stand? Was that all they were to Alex? When Lafayette suggested they talk about whatever they were doing and Alex said  _ later _ , did he really mean it? Like,  _ really? _   
  
"Your room is so cold," Alex commented, sliding on Lafayette's boxer shorts even though they didn't fit, stealing their sweatpants but then putting on his own sweatshirt. He looked like he was stuffed in bags with how big their clothes were on him, but still looked adorable. They hoped he didn't leave.   
  
"I can close the window if you want," Lafayette offered, and Alex whipped around, face bright red.    
  
"Has that been open the whole time?" He squeaked, rushing over and shutting it.    
  
"A little bit, yeah."    
  
Alex's forehead hit the window with a thud. "The whole city probably heard me. Okay, okay, I'm fine." He crawled back into bed with Lafayette, and their heart settled in their chest. He wasn't leaving, Lafayette's room was just the temperature of a tundra. That settled their nerves.    
  
"Sorry I forgot about the window."   
  
"No, it's okay, I hope the people passing by liked the show," Alex muttered, moving Lafayette's arm so it wrapped around his shoulders.    
  
"You're ridiculous."   
  
"And yet you kissed me first." Alex grinned at them like an asshole and Lafayette kissed his forehead, watching as the blush returned to Alex's cheeks.    
  
They burrowed down further under the comforter, feeling oddly vulnerable as they realized that they were still naked and Alex was fully clothed. They grabbed a pair of pajama pants they threw on the floor and slid them on, not missing how Alex watched their movements. If Lafayette wasn't so in love with him, or if they were a  _ little more _ in love with him, they would have smothered him by now.    
  
"About that," Lafayette started, resuming their position with their arm wrapped around him, "what're we going to do about it?"   
  
"Well, I like you, in a, like, I want to go Olive Garden with you and get wine drunk then go for a walk in the park and laugh at stars we can't see, kind of way."    
  
Lafayette didn't know what to say. Ideally, they wouldn't have to say anything, they could roll over and kiss him and have Alex know what they mean by how their lips touched his skin. They wanted to tell him everything at the same time, how sometimes they would lose their breath when Alex brushed his hair over his shoulder, how their heart fluttered when he laughed and every time he'd ever touched them whether on purpose or by accident. How meeting Alex felt like fate and not coincidence, how loving him felt like the only thing they were born to do.    
  
They blinked, realized they were staring at him. "I think  _ 'like' _ sounds childish," they mumbled, "but yeah, okay, I'm a little bit in love with everything you are and do, and I have a lot of feelings about it. Can we go to bed before I die of embarrassment, please? If you want to sleep here, I don't know, you don't have to."   
  
"First of all," Alex choked, wiping tears out of his eyes, "fuck you, because you're the most beautiful person in the world and you  _ like  _ me, and I really can't handle that now or ever. Second of all, of course I'm sleeping here, and I'm going to steal all of your blankets and leech your body heat." He cuddled closer to them on the tiny bed until his body was halfway on top of theirs, Lafayette's hands sliding up his sweatshirt and settling on his waist.    
  
"You're fucking freezing," Lafayette whispered, hugging him closer. His skin felt like ice under their fingers, and Lafayette wanted to smother him in blankets and keep him safe. This was disgusting, the amount of love they harbored for him already.    
  
"Hush." He leaned up and kissed them, and Lafayette wondered how they ever hoped to maintain a real relationship with him if every time they kissed their heart stuttered.    
  
"Do you want to go out with me? Like, on a date. Like, tomorrow, or something?"   
  
Alex nodded, half asleep now, fingers flat against Lafayette's chest. "Olive Garden, park, stars we can't see."   
  
"We're not legally allowed to drink."   
  
"Fake ID, have it in my room," he said, and then drifted off on top of them. He looked so peaceful like this, Lafayette didn't want to move.    
  
They woke up to Alex still on their chest, scrolling through his phone as he ran his cheek against their chest. One of their hands rested on his back and Alex didn't seem to mind. He felt warm under all of the blankets, soft, it was nice to be with him like this. It was nice to be with him.    
  
"Good morning," Lafayette groaned, sitting up on the bed. Alex grumbled but didn't get off of them, dragged his head up so he could kiss their sternum. Lafayette felt like they were about to explode.    
  
"This is nice. I like being with you."   
  
"I would hope so, we do have a date later, and if that goes well, then hopefully I'll get to spend more time with you."    
  
Alex hummed. "If this date tonight goes okay, can I move my bed in here? I wasn't made for the two person in one twin bed life, dear." He fell next to Lafayette, pushing them to the edge of the bed as he wedged himself between the wall and them.    
  
"Are you going to want to stay in here every night, though? I would have no problem with it, don't get me wrong, but I want you to be comfortable."    
  
"If not then I'll sleep on the couch. Also, that's so sweet that you want me to be comfortable, oh my god." He moved up to kiss them, and everything else seemed to fall away with Alex in their arms.    
  
"I'm," Alex kissed them again, "not a," and again, "monster. You deserve the world, and I am just a small part of it, but I want to make the small part I am the greatest part you get to live in."    
  
Alex sat up. "What the fuck?  _ What the fuck _ ?"   
  
He put on his glasses and climbed off of them, dragged Lafayette out of what was now  _ their  _ room and into the kitchenette. Their fridge was mostly empty but they did have eggs and cheese, so Alex worked with what he got.    
  
"Do you like scrambled eggs?" He asked, opening the egg carton.    
  
" _ Oui _ ."   
  
Alex nodded soundly, smiling as got a bowl down from the cabinet. "Perfect, because they're the only eggs I know how to make."   
  
Lafayette grinned at him from their cheap couch, watching as Alex moved, pausing every few seconds to pull up Lafayette's sweatpants which were still too big for him. He was so beautiful, Lafayette could barely believe it. They could just stare at him now, drink in everything he was and did and stare at him until the world stopped spinning and nothing held them back from it.    
  
"I can feel you staring at me," Alex called. Lafayette looked away before he added, "That doesn't mean I wanted you to stop."   
  
They got up and wrapped their arms around his waist, swaying with him as he leaned into it. They weren't even officially dating and they already acted like a fucking married couple, and Lafayette loved it almost as much as they were afraid of what that meant. They were moving faster than anticipated, but Lafayette guessed that any slower and it would kill them.   
  
Breakfast was quick, a gross display of what happened when Lafayette didn't eat dinner in favor of being with Alex, and they became more vacuum cleaner than human. They would be embarrassed if Alex wasn't literally  _ scraping his plate _ and missed the ordeal entirely. God, they were a mess.    
  
"I need more food," Alex whined as he searched their cabinets. So far all he had was a box of expired saltines and a jar of peanut butter.    
  
"We could always go grocery shopping, y'know, like people."   
  
"Nope, to the dining hall."    
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you when you're still wearing my pants that don't fit you," they said, and Alex rolled his eyes and took the sweatpants off in the middle of the kitchen, smirking as Lafayette watched him walk away. He was going to kill them, and they were kind of okay with it.    
  
Second breakfast passed by in another sequence of vacuum cleaner metamorphosis and odd glances from other people watching, wondering if the two people  _ absorbing  _ eggs had ever actually seen food before. It was odd, but still nice to be with Alex, even if they would've done this before everything else happened. Now, Alex smiled when they looked at him, instead of just looking back with a blank stare and trying not to laugh.     
  
"I'm tired all over again now," Alex complained once they got back. He let go of their hand and collapsed on the couch, pulling his laptop out from underneath it.    
  
"We could always go to bed," Lafayette pointed out, kissing his neck. Alex shivered, but shook his head.    
  
"I have to work."   
  
"On what? It's ten in the morning. You could work tomorrow," they whispered, and Alex turned and looked at them.    
  
"I could die tomorrow."   
  
Lafayette shrugged. "You could die now."    
  
Alex glared at them before slowly closing his laptop lid and sliding it back under the couch, letting Lafayette pull them to their bedroom. Today felt like a dream, surrounded in and made better by Alex and his presence and being able to exist in the same space as him felt surreal.    
  
"You're staring at me again, but this time with a look in your eye," Alex said, squinting at them, wiggling his eyebrows.    
  
"What look?"   
  
"I don't know." He squinted harder. "It's a sexual look, though."   
  
Lafayette looked up at the ceiling and sighed before crossing the distance between them, deciding three feet was far too many as they kissed him. Alex smiled against their lips and Lafayette wanted to open their eyes to see it, but would probably be blinded by the way he shined like the sun. That was so gay, they needed to  _ stop _ .    
  
Alex dropped his sweatshirt next to him and Lafayette wasted no time.    
  
They woke up to find Alex gone, the small space they made for him on their already tiny bed now cold. His glasses were gone from the bedside table, but all of his clothes were left on the floor. Lafayette groaned, grabbing a pair of their pajama pants and putting them on before leaving. Their sweatpants were missing from where Alex left them in front of the fridge. Unbelievable.    
  
Alex's cute face appeared in the crack in door after Lafayette knocked, standing so Lafayette couldn't see anything past his neck   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You weren't next to me when I woke up, I missed you." Lafayette leaned their forehead against the doorframe, still mostly asleep.   
  
Alex squeaked and shut the door, making Lafayette jump. " _ What the fuck _ ?" He opened the door again. "I'm getting ready for our date, you should be doing the same."   
  
"You're bright red, love."   
  
"Shut up! Leave me alone to  _ die  _ because of how cute you are and go get dressed." He slammed the door closed and Lafayette chuckled, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.   
  
Alex sat on their bed when they came back in the room, eyes scanning down their chest as they went up to their closet. He changed the sheets, Lafayette noticed, which gave them all kinds of domestic feelings too early into their twenty-three hours old relationship.   
  
"You look cute," Lafayette commented, opening one of their drawers and rummaging through it. Alex rolled his eyes and flopped backwards on the bed, exposing the strip of skin where his hipbones jut out. They worried about him so much.    
  
"Olive Garden is, by no means, a five star restaurant, but it's not sweatshirt appropriate either, and this is the fanciest thing I own."    
  
Lafayette threw a pair of jeans on the bed and took one of their fancy designer blouses from a hanger in the closet. They saved wearing this for special occasions, and what better special occasion than going out on a date for the first time since they've been here.    
  
Oh god. It was their first date since they've been here, with the most beautiful person they've ever seen in maybe their entire life. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .   
  
"You could always wear something of mine," Lafayette told them, not even bothering to tell Alex to turn around before unwrapping the towel from their waist.    
  
"You're going to regret ever saying that to me." He ran over to their dresser and pulled open a random drawer, and pulling the first thing he saw out and gasping. It was a sweater, soft purple fabric that he held up to his face and rubbed against his skin.    
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
His voice was muffled as he answered, "I love this. Can I wear it?"   
  
"Of course."    
  
Alex barely took off his own shirt before sliding the sweater on, dragging the sweater paws it gave him all over his cheeks. He was so cute Lafayette might explode, they wanted to stay in and cuddle him for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, Alex insisted on Olive Garden and so Lafayette would give him that. They were convinced they'd give him anything at this point.    
  
"I'm never taking this off," he groaned as Lafayette tied the bow on their shirt.    
  
"I'm okay with that."    
  
Lafayette was almost afraid as they left their apartment, after throwing on a jacket and watching Alex put on layers of scarves and gloves, and let Alex guide them, weaving through their campus and down the entrance to the subway, a system Alex didn't fully understand but Lafayette helped them through. They didn't bother much with it as Alex turned and wrapped his arms around their waist and rested his chin on their chest, smiling up at them. His glasses fogged up as he moved, and Lafayette loved him.  
  
Fuck, they loved him and they'd only been dating a day.   
  
"You're too cute," Lafayette muttered, holding Alex's face in their hands and kissing his forehead. Alex hummed and Lafayette couldn't wait to go to Olive Garden with him, just so they could see him in something other than the fluorescent lighting that made him look sickly green.    
  
"If this is how you're going to be all the time," he reached up on his tippy toes and kissed them, "I might die before I'm twenty-five."   
  
"So you're planning for this to last until we're twenty-five?"    
  
Alex's response drowned in the loud rush of the subway barreling down the tracks, his mouth moving but nothing being heard. He smirked and turned away, knowing full well what he just did before the train came to a stop and they stepped on, squished together by the other people standing around them, not that Lafayette minded being as close as possible with Alex. They preferred it at this point, really. Kind of wanted to kiss him, but like in a way where it would be comfortable for their hands to be up Alex's shirt.    
  
"You have that look on your face again from this morning," Alex remarked, and Lafayette rolled their eyes.    
  
Olive Garden, it turned out, was Alex's favorite place to go, though he never got to often. One of the waitresses knew him, sat them down at a nice table in one of the less occupied rooms and then told them she'd be back in a moment. This was surreal.    
  
Lafayette looked at Alex sitting across the table from them, pushing up his glasses as he looked at pasta options. It wasn't even fucking fair to look cute while trying to pick pasta, and there he was,  _ cheating  _ at the game.    
  
He didn't look up from the menu. "We're splitting the bill."   
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I really don't mind, it wouldn't put any stress on my bank account, I can assure you."   
  
" _ We're splitting the bill _ ," Alex repeated, and Lafayette surrendered.    
  
"Alright, but I'm buying appetizers and you can't stop me."   
  
"Fine." He folded his menu and waited as a waiter came back to get their drinks while the girl was handling other tables. Lafayette watched, amused, as Alex didn't even have to get his ID out, bat his eyelashes and smiled at him and ordered. The waiter didn't stand a chance. He wrote it down and nodded, rushing off, and Lafayette could hear his sigh.    
  
"I think you killed him," Lafayette laughed, and Alex shrugged.    
  
Aside from the initial disgust at Alex's stuffed mushrooms and Alex's own disdain at Lafayette's calamari, dinner went smooth, with them making Alex laugh a total of  _ six  _ times, which they considered a victory. They wanted things to go right on this date more than anything, wanted Alex by their side everyday and to just  _ be  _ with him. They were in so deep, they were in  _ too  _ deep.    
  
"That's terrifying," Lafayette said as Alex inhaled chicken parmesan, not that different from breakfast this morning.    
  
"I like  _ food _ , okay? Besides," he cut his pasta in a grid, "the less time I spend eating, the more time I get to spend talking to you." He smiled to himself. "And I like talking to you."   
  
Lafayette dug into their fettuccine alfredo a little faster after that.    
  
Alex stared into his wine glass as Lafayette tried to figure out how to pay the bill on the little screen thing that was on their table, and even though there were  _ clear instructions _ , they struggled to figure it out. Alex was half drunk, giggling to himself as Lafayette sneakily picked up his half of the bill. Alex would give them shit for it the moment he noticed, and they were okay with that, expected it. He could pay the next one.   
  
"Where are we going now?" Lafayette asked, throwing their arm around Alex's shoulder. "Because you said park, but I'm thinking bed, because you're tipsy and need to sleep. We could always stop by the drug store, considering we have no medicine and you're a lightwe-"   
  
"Park," Alex interrupted, but instead of moving he swayed against them.    
  
"Right, okay."    
  
They caught a cab and went back, pushing Alex into their dorm and onto their bed. Alex groaned as his face fell into the pillows, thanking god for something so soft and forgiving. He kicked off his jeans and settled further in, Lafayette didn't even want to push him over to make room for them.    
  
"Come here and cuddle me," Alex muttered into the mattress, holding a hand back for Lafayette to take. They did, coming up next to him and kissing the top of his ear.    
  
"Let me get changed and then I'm all yours."   
  
"Yes," Alex chanted, throwing his arms on either side of him before they collapsed like noodles back on the bed.    
  
Lafayette left their clothes on the ground and poked Alex, grinning as he rolled away and pressed himself up against the wall, then came back to them once they were next to him. He was warm under their sweater, face flushed from the wine he drank. Beauty encapsulated in one tiny man that liked soft sweaters and Olive Garden wine and  _ Lafayette  _ above most else. Alex leaned up and kissed the corner of Lafayette's jaw before turning on his other side, Lafayette curling around him.    
  
They ended up sneaking out of their dorm at three in the morning, buying whatever medicine the person at the counter said worked best for hangovers and went back, appreciating that Alex was still asleep, free of concern and his worried eyebrows.    
  
"Cute fucker, making me fall in love with you two months after we meet. Rude as hell."    
  
Lafayette got back into bed, not even given the chance to relax before Alex was on top of him, wrapping his arms around their waist and settling.    
  
They both had an exam tomorrow morning, but as Alex snored quietly below them, Lafayette found that they didn't really care.    
  
Okay, well, they  _ cared _ , because they had to pass and make their grandmother proud, but they could ignore it while Alex was in their arms. They could cram in some last minute studying over breakfast with Alex tomorrow, and that was definitely something to look forward to.    
  
Their entire life with Alex was something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited and I'm sorry for the long af paragraphs 
> 
> also this is basically a love letter to olive garden dont judge me
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
